<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the last time by champagnekiss (mintcigars)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478502">the last time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintcigars/pseuds/champagnekiss'>champagnekiss (mintcigars)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>taylor swift x haikyuu week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, HQSwiftWeek2020, Hurt/Comfort, Song: The Last Time (Taylor Swift), mentions of past break ups, they both are whipped actually, trying to make a relationship work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:02:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintcigars/pseuds/champagnekiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>miwa and alisa trying to make their relationship work like it was used to be. (i'm bad at making summaries)</p><p>written for haikyuu x taylor swift week 2020</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haiba Alisa/Kageyama Miwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>taylor swift x haikyuu week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the last time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>alisa didn't know how she got here again and again. old habits die hard after all. she found herself in front of miwa's door. just stood there, afraid to knock it and found someone new inside this house. their relationship was always like this on and off, filled with break up and make up. </p><p>their relationship already ended three months ago, this was the longest time they hadn't make up yet. usually it only took two weeks at most. alisa was afraid miwa didn't want this anymore, she was afraid of miwa going to let her go for good today. </p><p>suddenly the door swing open, revealing a shocked miwa. "alisa...?" she called out, without any warning alisa immediately wrapped her arms around miwa's waist and buried her face on the crook of her neck. "don't leave me please don't, let's make it work this time even if this was the last chance, this will be the last time i asked you so please..." alisa said, her voice breaking down. tears started streaming down that beautiful face, miwa could sense it through her clothes getting wet.</p><p>how did they go wrong? miwa didn't know. they started off good, they started off fine bit suddenly with their busy and clashes with each other schedules they found to be struggling with their relationship. they started to fight more, complaining why they weren't each other top priority anymore yet nothing changed. </p><p>their hearts were both breaking yet they didn't put much efforts. miwa seen alisa countless of time came to her house, either they would make up or it would lead to another fight. and here alisa was, asking her for another chance, would it be like any other time? if it was going to be like any other time before, this was useless then. but she still loved alisa way too much, just maybe... maybe this time this would work.</p><p>"this is the last time, put my name on top of your list and i will put yours too" miwa replied, wrapping her arms back around alisa's figure. "really, you will give this another shot?!" alisa immediately jolted up, taking miwa's face with her fingers to crash with her lips. this time for sure, she was going to make this work no matter what.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>